


Hermione's Easter Egg challenge.

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Hermione visits her friends for the Easter Holidays. Recently finished with yet another boy friend, they're total duds right? Compared to her two favourite men they surely are.English is not my main language and went slightly over the word budget.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HH_Bunny_Bounce](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HH_Bunny_Bounce) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Scenario: Hermione is in a dating rut, her last 6 boyfriends have been major duds. Her best friends have a solution for her.  
> Kinks: Smut, Adult!Trio, Masturbation  
> Squicks: N/A  
> Additional Notes: Should be full of fun, fluff, smut!

Spring air was warm and cheery, she loved this time of year. It felt like life got more meaningful, nature was budding and bursting with promise. She needed it, she felt down lately. Like life got compressing stuffing her in a tight box.  
She inhaled deeply, slowly blowing air out, stuffing her hands in her summer coat's pockets. Her yellow summer dress hiding below it, a flowy dress, flaring out, yellow high heels, she curled her hair into glossy ringlets. Soft pink gloss on her lips, she hoped they didn't think it would look like overkill on her part. The boys always wore jeans and tight fitting tees. She tried not to give that image too much thought, certainly not how said image made her feel.

She rounded the corner, the square looked nice, white plastered terraced houses shining as the sun seemed to illuminate them, rose bushes in the middle bursting with rosebuds, they would turn a lovely pink shade, she tore a bud from a stem, a rose about to flower, it's shape reminding her of her own pitiful existence, ripe to bloom but not nearly there, or would ever be.

Uttering the revealing charm, Grimmauled appeared between the other houses, she went up the steps, pulling the door bell, a deafening chime filled the hallway behind the front door. She waited impatiently for one of her friends to open the door.

The door opened, Harry's messy black hair greeted her with a wide smile. "Hey beautiful!" He exclaimed, he cupped her head, kissed her cheek lightly. "You came." He reached for her hand tugging her inside.

Hermione smiled, his green eyes were a comfort to her, she knew every fleck inside them, she could drown in them, gods she felt at home with those pools.

"Let me take your coat." He stood behind her, taking her mac off her shoulders, revealing her dark yellow, haltered dress, her shoulders and arms bare.

"Wow, you look stunning, beautiful." Did his eyes just linger on her boobs? No she must be imagining things, her buds reacted, pebbling as his gaze seemed to linger upon them.

Hermione felt heat rising up her cheeks, he'd never acted like this with her. Sure he called her beautiful often enough, but he never checked her out like this. Washer mind deceiving her, telling her things she wanted to see?

Harry involuntary licked his lips, his eyes darkened. He ruffled his already messy hair, his fringe falling in front of his eyes. Dear fuck he still looked boyish, his body on the other hand had matured, he looked good growing into adulthood.

Hermione looked down on the rosebud, she decided to put it in her hair behind her ear. She followed Harry towards the kitchen.

"You'd never guess, but Ron is roasting a lambs shin in the oven." Harry wrung his hands as he glanced back at her.

"He is, wow, he never ceases to amaze." Hermione answered. She and him had never gotten together after the war, they were busy rebuilding their life's, she had gone to Healer University he and Harry entered the aurora program, they worked as hit wizards hence their formidable body growth. She and Ron could have been an item, should imperative, it never happened. She dated other wizards and some muggles, he tried it on with Lavender and some other girls but failed.

Harry stood behind Ron, gazing over his shoulder into the oven, delicious smells wafted over. Both men stood awfully close, Hermione suspected there was more between them than comradely, Ron leaned back a bit and Harry pressed his pecs against Ron's back, his nipples hardened at the touch. It became eerily quiet.

Hermione coughed, pulling them into the here and now.

"Oh, right do you want some chilled rosé?" Harry offered as he stepped back, feigning nothing happened.

"Oh, yes please." Hermione was grateful, she sat down at the large table, watching Harry bustle around the kitchen in search of wine glasses. He walked behind Ron again, placing his hand on his back as he squeezed past him. "Excuse me, you're in my way." He smiled up to the red head.

"Never you mind." The burly man answered, a wolffish grin plastered on his face.

"So Hermione you look lovely babe." He turned around from the stove as Harry handed him his glass, sipping the light red substance. "You look radiant. " he walked over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. His lips lingered on her skin, before he made his way back to the stove. "I'm glad you came over, it's just the three of us, everyone else is off to Egypt, leaving us here for Easter." He sipped again, peering at her over the rim of the glass. His blue eyes mischievously, something sparked naughtily. What the?!

"Thanks Ron, your shin smells divine." That came out all wrong didn't it?

Harry plopped next to her on the chair, smiling breezily. "So what's going on in your live beautiful? Seeing anyone." He took her hand in his.

"Hum, no, I'm swamped at work I haven't got time to engage romantically." He rubbed her hand, massaging it gently. Sending sparks all over her body. He dreamily stared in her chocolate brown eyes. Soothing, it felt soothing, she so felt at home with these two, going on the run, camping out in the woods brought them close. She loved Ron back then, had she ever stopped. She wasn't sure. When Ron left and she got stuck with Harry she fell for him like ton of bricks, they slept in the same bed at a certain point, they never got physical with each other, did she regret it, yes immensely. Dwelling on what could've or should've no it wasn't what she did. Still though, she felt deep for them equally, she didn't want to choose and by the look of things she wouldn't need too, the choice was made. Both blokes seemed at ease with each other and their lives.

Ron dipped his finger in the pot , he liked the taste, he hummed accordingly. "So Mione, we thought we could have an Easter egg hunt in the house, we asked Kreacher to hide them all over the house and outside in the garden, we thought we could watch a movie on the box, tonight. Whatchacallit? Televisioneer? We also made the bed in the guest room so you can stay over and have Easter Brunch tomorrow." It was a mouth full, his face beamed as he delivered what he practised.

Ron never excelled at potions, maybe his mothers home cooking rubbed off on him, it sure did smell delicious.

"So this needs to simmer for a bit, maybe we can go around the house and try and find those eggs." Ron wiped his hands on the table cloth.

"Okay, so the whole house and garden?" She looked at both men, they nodded in agreement.

Harry started to bolt towards the hall, "Oh and whoever finds the golden egg get's to make a wish." He hollered breathlessly from halfway up the stairs.

Ron looked at Hermione going for the door leading towards the garden.

Hermione headed for the front room, the grand drawing room filled with expensive furniture and a overly large Muggle television screen beckoned her to rummage through it. On the mantle piece she found a egg which looked like a Russian Romanov egg, it wasn't there before so it counted at least to her, she opened her beaded bag and stuck it in a compartment, careful as she didn't want to damage it. Looking around the room revealed another one under the coffee table, Hermione bend down crouched under the table.

Laughter came from the hall, Ron and Harry had fun, they giggled as they neared the room. "Ssssh." One of them shushed the other. "Let's go in here." A hushed voice whispered. The door creaked as the two lads made their way inside. "Okay, it's clear, Hermione must be up stairs." Ron said softly.

Kissing sounds, even a moan filled Hermione's ears. Ow shite, they're snogging, she felt uncomfortable listening in on her friends.

"Mmmm, fuck yes, baby, like that." Ron moaned.

Oh, gods no, they're going at it, Hermione felt bad, her puss reacted, she felt all hot and bothered, listening to her friends making out.

Harry groaned, at least she thought she recognised his voice. The distinct sound of a zipper cut through the air.

Oh, hells, bells. "Hum, excuse me guys, but I don't think there are any more Easter eggs hidden away in here." She squeaked.

"Oh, hot damn, Mione." Ron ruffled his hair as Harry came back up, closing Ron's zip. Their faces paled and flaming red cheeks at the same time. "We're sorry, beautiful." Harry apologised profusely. "We, well....."

"Yes, yes I get it you two are an item." Hermione stood up, righting her dress. "Don't apologise I'm not mad or embarrassed. You were going to tell me today weren't you?" She walked over to them, hugging them both.

"Yeah beautiful we were, you're really not mad, promise? I couldn't stand it if you were." Harry hugged her more tightly.

"So how long have you two been together?" Hermione looked into Ron's blue eyes.  
"Hum, well New Year's Eve. You left with that , what's his name? I knew I really had to let you go and Harry found out Ginny went heads on for that Harpie girl." His eyes brightened up at memory. "Harry put his arms around me and we went from there." He bit his lower lip

"I'm glad you two look happy." Hermione beamed. "So can you show me my room, I want to freshen up before diner." Hermione let go of the two men. She went up the stairs as Harry followed her.

"Here second on the right, it's the one with an adjoining bath room, we figured you liked to soak tonight."

"Thanks Harry I'll be down in ten." She closed the door.

"Well we wanted to ask you...." Harry's words got lost as he heard Hermione's sobs, his shoulders slumped as he went back down. Well that didn't go that well then.

Hermione sat down on the bed, her world seemed to come to a halt, she dumped yet again her latest flame, six in succession as they couldn't match the ones on her mind, who could ever fill their shoes anyway? Tears streamed down her cheeks. She lay down on the bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She startled awake, the bed felt good but the wallpaper was unfamiliar, it dawned on her, she was at Harry's. She blinked her eyes, oh Merlin she hoped she hadn't slept that long, the clock telling her it had been half an hour. Her mind drifted back to the two blokes down stairs, their moaning and kisses came back to the forefront of her mind, she thought it had been so hot hearing them , she didn't think she would think it was a sexy thing two boys making out, but it was, to her anyway. The mess they were in when she caught them, their ruffled hair, those lust filled eyes, her puss throbbed with anticipation, a little relief wouldn't hurt anyone right? She cupped her breasts, rubbing her nipples through the fabric, she'd forgone a bra, the dress was constricting enough to no have her boobs flail about. She bit her lower lip, squirmed her legs together friction was good, Harry's messy hair and green eyes on her retina. "Mmmmm." She moaned, she scouted the room, for an object she good use to simulate having a cock in her puss, her eyes found an egg on her bed stand, her curiosity got the better of her, she stopped stimulating her breasts, propping herself up under her elbows. Cocking her head, an eg with what looked like a tail. She took her wand from her thigh holster, pointing at the foreign object. The egg buzzed lightly. Hermione pointed her wand again, it buzzed with more force. She established it had no dark magic surrounding it, taking it in her hand, holding it in the light. 'G.W. joke shop, limited edition sex egg'.

Hermione stifled her laughter, she heard Ron's older brother branching out to sex toys, this killed it though, finding a sex egg around Easter, she wondered if it was a prank by her handsome friends or if Kreacher tried to be funny. Setting it aside, she waved her wand, deep cleaning it. She could sit around the boys and have an orgasm or two, watching them being all over each other would be daunting, but with some help it could be endurable.  
Hermione sat up against the head board and pulled her knickers down, letting her knees fall sideways, probing her entrance, she needed to be wet before inserting the foreign object, yeah she was soaking actually. She pushed the egg against her labia and lodged it firmly inside herself, it expanded immediately making her feel stuffed to the brim, she panicked slightly, tugging at its tail tying to get it out, it gave way immediately. She left it, satisfied she could remove when she wanted. The eggs vibrates softly, sending her into a pleasure filled waved instantly, she had been so on edge her body reacted instantly as her inner walls were stimulated. She laid back grabbing at the beddings arching her back, lifting her bum in ecstasy, "Oh, fuck yeahhhh." She tried to moan softly, biting her lower lip, sinking her canines almost puncturing her plump lip. She came to her senses a few minutes later.  
Gods this was good.

She skipped down the stairs she hadn't felt as good as she did now, she had to suppress bursting out in a song. She felt elated as sin, so fine, she could do this. She found her pumps in the hallway, someone had set them neatly side by side. She stepped into them, yes chin up, egg vibrating, check.

"Hello boys, I fell asleep I'm so sorry." She breezily entered the kitchen.

Harry looked up from the prophet as Ron squared down peering into the oven, apparently checking something.

"Hey, beautiful never mind, you are staying yes?" He poured her another glass as she nodded.

She took her glass. "Thanks." She murmured as she sat down, pulling her skirt under her legs.

"Ron was just telling me he is going to get the roast from the oven to rest for fifteen minutes."

"That's fine. So what's new around here. Any juicy gossip going around?" Damn, the egg vibrated, Hermione tried to let it pass without reacting to heavily to it.

"Are you feeling good Mione?" Ron cocked a brow, he tilted his head, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, yes, I'm totally fine." Hermione answered too breathy as the egg resonated with Ron's voice. What the fuck? It felt like a low baritone voice resonating in her womb. Her nipples hardened, she wanted to moan. Stifling it successfully, swinging her leg over her other.

"Mmmm, sure..." Ron turned, bending down to get the roast from the oven.

Hermione and Harry coughed as steam engulfed the kitchen.

Causing Hermione's body to jerk as Harry coughed. Dread filled her stomach, the egg vibrated differently, it twitched to Harry's voice. It was just her luck the damn thing reacted to the boys voices.

Harry set the table, they preferred eating in the kitchen opposed to the formal dining room.

Hermione watched the evening unfold awaiting it with horror, the boys would chat and she'd orgasm every time she couldn't take it. She tried to edge it, but failed miserably.

Harry and Ron watched an ever increasingly euphoric Hermione, sighing almost moaning, her eyes darkened every step of the way, their cocks twitched as sex permeated the air. Hermione's sappy cunt excreting honeyed fluids. She touched her wand through her dress, cooling herself and drying her skirt and knickers.

"Care for a liqueur in the drawing room? We found a quaint little Muggle Movie on this channel we could watch?" Ron suggested.

"Yes, well all right." Hermione wanted to snuggle up with them on the couch, she needed to have some physical contact.

Harry plopped down on the sofa, patting the space next to him for Hermione to plant herself, she was grateful at least this way she didn't have to endure them snogging without including her.

Ron poured three glasses with some amber coloured liquor, handing both Harry and Hermione their glasses. Hermione fingers buzzed as Ron's fingertips brushed against hers. Oh, goodies, as if her agony level hadn't reached its peak.

Ron squeezed next to Hermione, sandwiching her firmly between both men.

Harry switched the television on, he selected his preferred movie, Hermione watched in horror: nine and a half weeks. Oh, Gods above help me, she groaned internally. "Are you sure boys? Shouldn't we watch The Hobbit instead?"

"No, no, this should be fun?" Harry smiled.

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably she knew about this one it was notoriously saucy, she was sure she'd go into a sex stupor before it ended.

"Oh, come on witch sit on my lap." Harry made room for her to sit on his outstretched legs, he let his bare feet rest on the coffee table.

Hermione debated if she should, deciding she would.

Ron scooted closer, pulling her legs over his lap, taking her shoes off, massaging her feet.

Hermione settled against Harry's muscled chest. She could get used to this. Harry petted her head, entwining his fingers with her hair, rubbing her scalp.

Hermione's body thrummed with pleasure being this close to her tormentors, she felt thoroughly shagged without them even sexually engaging her.

Hermione couldn't look at the steamy scene's she held her hands before her eyes or ducked into Harry's chest.  
Ron resorted to massage her calves as Harry's hand strained towards her side. He sneakily lowered the zip of her dress, exposing her bare side.his fingers stroked her skin, Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. "Harry?!"

"You're scaring her mate." Ron murmured as he kissed his boyfriends neck.

"So beautiful are you enjoying your magic egg?" He slipped his fingers inside her dress, brushing her peak.

Ron sneaked his hand up her inner thigh, pressing his fingers against her clit.

"I, I....oh you sneaky bastards!" Hermione exclaimed before Harry closed his mouth over hers, invading her hungry cavity with his tongue.

Rons tugged her crotch aside, pulling the cord, freeing her of her abuser, pushing his fingers inside her, he kissed her neck.

Hermione pulled her head away, staring with disbelief at the two rogues.

"Will you be our third," Harry pouted, "Or is watching two blokes having sex a big no, no for you?" His gaze turned an angsty quality.

"No, I get all hot and bothered when you make out." Hermione couldn't believe her luck.

"Oh thats good then, but first we'll shag you to bits."

 


End file.
